writingfordigitalmediafandomcom-20200214-history
YELP!
What is it? This is available to anyone who wants to sign up. You have to provide basic information about yourself to create an account; name, address, birthday, sex, email address etc. They have a user profile page where you can provide information about yourself and a picture showing who you are. Yelp suggests that people provide a lot of information on their profile page to increase credibility of their postings. This will help people know who you are and why you are commenting the way you are, if you have credibility in the area. Yelp mainly provides consumer reviews about multiple tops. These include food, nightlife, shopping, bars, beauty and spas, home services, etc. There are multiple types of users. This includes the reviewer, the person reading reviews and the owner of the business reading the review. Each user plays an important part in continuing the website. The business owner is allowed to create a page for their business. They can add pictures, menus, brief information about what the business has to offer. They are not allowed to change, move or remove posts made about their business. They can contact the reviewers and attempt to obtain a better review or remedy a situation that previously occurred. They are not allowed to shamelessly promote their business. They are the main financial contribution to YELP by paying for advertising. The reviewer is an important member to the social network. Without the reviewer there is nothing impartial to read. YELP provides a list of approved behaviors by the reviewers. They ask them to keep their language clean and free from argumentation and hate speech. They explain clearly this is a place for reviews about actual consumer experiences and not about personal opinions regarding a company, person that works there or political views. The reviewers should keep their information extremely consume centric and beneficial to those participating in the network. The user is important to the network, because someone has to use the information. As one person reads the review another person will start to frequent the business and increase the use of the product being reviewed. Most of the reviews are positive. People like to review things they like. We see positive language being used in most of the reviews. Even the people that have negative reviews are speaking it in a positive light, as to what they want and what was missed. The reviews found about places in other parts of the world are translated or written in English. I didn’t find any reviews in any other languages. Yelp also offers message boards, friend searches, “talk” and events pages. This provides excellent networking capabilities to inform users what is going on in the community. The “talk” page encourages conversation about local issues, what people want, what people are finding. The majority of these are opened by YELP employees and encourages additional use of the website. Yelp is huge and the size of it can cause a person to become trapped in the website for hours Yelp also has iOS and Android apps that allow users to review and take pictures of the place they're reviewing on the spot.